The Mare in the Mirror
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: Belle Blue-Eyes was a beautiful mare who was banished into the enchanted mirror by the Evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin the Gold Spinner was an ordinary stallion who was cursed. Two lonely hearts, one brave, one cowardly, will collide one day. Will Rumplestiltskin ever see beauty in his own reflection? This is my story. I am Belle Blue-Eyes, the Mare in the Mirror.


_Like all stories our tale begins with a "once upon a time". Then again, this story isn't like the others. But it must start at the beginning, the very beginning, starting with a birth of the beauty into a world of ponies..._

Once there was a royal stallion who took the hoof of a village mare in marriage. He was an earth pony. The lucky mare was a pegasus. Because both were well groomed ponies they bore a pretty little filly. She grew into a pretty, no, beautiful mare.

She was a light buttercup yellow which was donned with a three toned, slightly wavy brown mane. An oddity that contributed to her beauty was her crystal blue eyes. This is what earned this mare her name: Belle Blue-Eyes.

She grew up in a lovely castle, but her parents were not the rulers of this land. The one who ruled was Queen Black-Heart, also known as the Evil Queen. She was a dark unicorn with a glossy, black mane and a black sense of humor topped off with the maliciousness and power of a tyrant.

Belle's mother was vain. She had claimed that her daughter was the fairest and prettiest of all the mares in the kingdom. Hearing this through her enchanted mirror, the Evil Queen stealthily cast a curse on Belle's mother who later fell ill and died a peaceful death.

Belle's father, Sir Rosebud, fell into a deep depression. Slowly, oh so slowly, his coat lost its grand presence and it turned greyer and greyer as the days passed by, leaving him a colorless pony with a pallet of black and gloom. The Evil Queen spoke to her enchanted mirror asking who the prettiest mare in all the land was. The mirror fogged up and cleared showing young Belle Blue-Eyes.

Enraged, the Evil Queen appeared in Sir Rosebud's castle and cursed the filly. She banished Belle within the enchanted mirror.

* * *

Days before the events of Belle Blue-Eye's banishment a curse fell upon a lonesome unicorn. He was but a thread spinner and grain tiller. He was nothing special. He lived in a little village with his child.

His son was a strapping young foal who was eager for war. The foal's father, however, was not. Many called him "coward". Many laughed at him. He even broke his own leg to get out of a war. Dead ponies told no tales. As it turns out every foolish stallion out in the battle field died a most brutal death.

Soon his son would be old enough to be collected for war. The unicorn tried to flee the village with his son, but they were caught. His son, the young foal, was taken away to war.

Fearing for his son's life and impending doom, the unicorn began to search for power to oppose these stallions who took his boy.

There were rumors that at the edge of the forest lived a dark unicorn who bore the power of the Dark One. The Dark One was a being made of pure black magic. He needed this power to save his son.

Ah, but now it is confusing. Two unicorns of dark complexion and troubled pasts. We must clarify both, no? The unicorn prominent to our tale goes by the name of Rumplestiltskin the Gold Spinner.

Upon entering the forest Rumplestiltskin called forth to the Dark One. He read somewhere that this being had to be killed with a special dagger. The clever yet cowardly unicorn had found it hidden in a deep well.

The Dark One appeared before him. He laughed and laughed with his red eyes glowing at the unicorn lesser than he. Rumplestiltskin, while shaking but with no hesitation, had swiftly drawn the dagger across the fellow unicorns throat. Upon his dying breath the unicorn said simply:

"_Et tu, minusculus?"_

The dark magic, the very being of the Dark One flew out from this fallen unicorn and found itself a new host within Rumplestiltskin the Gold Spinner. The dagger that he used to slaughter the Dark One before him was inscribed with his name on one side and "The Gold Spinner" on the other. However, soon he would be better known as Rumplestiltskin the Dark One.

The transformation was painful and slow. Underneath the waning moonlight Rumplestlitskin's coat was littered with gold-dust dragon scales. His mane became stringy and lifeless. His eyes became aged with the knowledge that the Dark One had kept close. His teeth became sharp, his horn even sharper. His golden, aged eyes were hallowed and black.

Little does he know then and now that he is a prominent part to our tale of the Mare in the Mirror.


End file.
